Shattered Heart (A FiveOne Fic)
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: DaiSuga. In which five times, Daichi doesn't appreciate Suga's concern and one time he wants it so, so bad... Warning: character death, feels, Daichi being stupid.


**Want to cry? Then go for it. Read this. I make no apologies.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

i.

.

The first time Suga worried over Daichi was a spring day soon after they had gotten together. Daichi's parents were on a trip, the homework load was large, and Suga was pretty sure his sweet boyfriend was not eating well enough.

"Dai-kun, do you want some help with your homework? I could come over; I know English is hard."

"Kou-chan, it's okay."

"Are you eating well enough? Ramen isn't healthy, you know. Neither is fast food."

"I _can_ cook you know. I mean it; stop worrying."

"Do you need anything? Anything at all? Is it lonely there?"

"You really are a mother, aren't you?"

That would be just the first time Daichi wouldn't appreciate Suga's concern.

.

ii.

.

The second time was when Daichi hurt his stomach during practice.

"Dai-kun! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kou-chan. I just pulled a muscle. Now if you could just—_OW_—ice pack?"

"Ah, of course!"

"Kou-chan, I mean it, I'm okay—he's gone already, isn't he?"

That was number two.

.

iii.

.

"Dai-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; leave me alone."

"Please, Daichi, don't shut me out. I just want to help you."

"Leave me alone, Koushi. Please."

"...Alright."

Daichi always regretted not kissing away that one tear slipping down Koushi's face. The secret was hard, but his setter would always have been willing to bear it with him.

He just didn't want to hurt him.

.

iv.

.

Time four was after their defeat by the 'Great King', Oikawa Tooru. Tears streamed down everyone's face (except for Tsukishima) and after, Suga sought out his boyfriend.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright if you aren't. None of us really are. You know that, don't you?"

"...Yeah... We'll just have to win the Spring High."

"If you need anything, just tell me, okay Dai-kun?"

_Not with a secret like mine. Not when you're being killed from the inside out._

"Of course, Kou."

.

v.

.

"Daichi, just _tell me_! Something's been hurting you a long time; I just want to help you!"

"Koushi, you can't help me. _No one can._"

He walked away then. He shouldn't have, but he walked away from the crying boy. Crossed the street and didn't look back until he heard the screech of tires, heard a familiar voice's pained cry.

"_KOUSHI!"_

.

i.

.

"I'm sorry, Kou-chan. I should have listened, should have shared. I was an idiot, I know. Please, can you ever forgive me?

"The team are all so worried. Even Tsukishima is nearly crying, though he's trying to hide it. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi are all lost without you. Nishinoya is ready to kill that driver for not watching where he was going, and Tanaka is willing to help. I hope you wake up before murder is committed... Asahi is in pieces and I, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, Koushi. I need you.

"I suppose it's to late to tell you this. But, it was never a pulled muscle. I... I have cancer, Koushi. I'm going to die soon. They don't know when, be it a week, month or year, but they think I don't have too much longer. I wanted to spend that time with you, Koushi. I don't know when I was going to tell you, but now I wish I had. It's my fault you're like this.

"I haven't told the team yet. I don't know how they'll take it, knowing they could lose both of us at any second. I was relying on the fact that they'd still have you. Everyone needs you, Koushi. You're like their mother. Teens need their mother. And their father. And now they may not have either.

"I'm sorry Koushi. I'm so, so sorry. _I'm sorry_."

.

.

.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp_

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, Sawamura-san. He's gone."

"No... Koushi! _NOOO!_"

And then, finally, he cried. He wept for love over, for friends dead, for family broken.

He wept for Koushi.

Nothing but a shattered heart was left.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly? I don't know why I did this. So... Don't ask. Review though.<br>**


End file.
